Bedmate
by InsanelyWriteful
Summary: Marco wakes up one day to find that he's not alone in his bed. And he certainly didn't invite anyone to be taking up the space. Especially not a man with spiky black hair and rubbery skin who snores and appears to be quite clingy! Implied Marcolu. Developing feelings from Marco. Hints of Acelu if one wishes but can also be brotherly. Reuploaded from Tumblr. T rating just in case.


**Author's Note:** Here's my first stray away from my norm that is ASL/AceLuBo into Marcolu. :D I very much love Luffy ships of all sorts, so I simply have to delve~ I really like stories with awesome Luffy and Marco interactions! And I hope you can all enjoy my contribution to the ship. ^^

Also, thank you to BeyondKailani for beta-ing for me! I appreciate it so much, dear~

 ** _.oOo._**

All Marco could do was stare.

He wasn't sure how it had happened and he didn't know how to deal with it either. It wasn't a normal thing for him. Who the heck even _does_ that?! Still, try as he might to will the entire situation away, it remained the same.

Someone was in his bed with him, arms wrapped tightly around his middle, legs tangled with his own.

Blinking his tired eyes a few times, still trying to become more aware of the situation, Marco glanced down, trying to determine the identity of the warm body latched onto him. All he saw was spiky, black hair which was tickling his chest.

 _Shit, no. Don't let it be Ace,_ he panicked for a moment at the idea of having to deal with the hot-head blaming him for the bed mix up before he calmed down, knowing there was no way it could be Ace.

Ace was taller and more muscular. And this stranger's skin felt kind of . . . weird. Marco rubbed a hand over a shoulder, in awe of the funny texture. It was soft but felt strange. Almost like . . . rubber.

"Shishishishi~ Tickles . . ." came an amused, sleepy mumble before the person snuggled closer into him, rubbing his face against his chest like Marco was his personal teddy bear.

The sound of the voice was what finally knocked Marco out of his half-assed guessing and into full consciousness.

Monkey D. Luffy.

Monkey D. Luffy was in his bed.

Monkey D. Luffy was in his bed, CUDDLING with him.

Before Marco had time to fully grasp that part of his situation, a knock sounded against his door before it swung open without so much as a "Come in" from him.

"Yo, Marco, have you seen Luffy around? I can't find him anywher—" Ace stopped in his tracks, freezing at the sight of Luffy in Marco's arms.

More like Marco trying as hard as he could to pull himself away from the kid. Damn, why was he so strong?!

Fire sparked out on Ace's shoulders, fury consuming him. "MARCO, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Marco put out a hand, still trying to smack the kid off him while hoping to keep Ace calm long enough to explain that he really had no idea what the hell was going on. "Wait, yoi! It's not what is looks li—"

"What the hell are you doing with Luffy, you bastard?!" he snapped, the fire getting dangerously close to igniting out of control.

"Hi, Ace~"

The blonde blinked at the new voice, confused for a moment until he realized it had come from below him.

Ace calmed down a little, not breaking his glare with Marco while directing a "Hey, Lu," to his brother.

Marco would have looked down, but he felt it was too dangerous to take his eyes off Ace at the moment. The guy had always had a wild streak and could attack like a rabid animal at any moment if he wasn't careful.

"Why're you guys yelling?" Luffy asked, still sounding a little tired now that his cheer at seeing Ace wore off a bit. "It's eaaaarrrrlllyyy."

Despite his rage, Ace's mouth quirked up a bit. "It's not early. You just don't want to get up, lazy butt."

"Meanie Ace," the kid chuckled, lightly, hugging Marco more tightly. With Ace's flames out and him not looking as hostile along with Luffy hugging him more, Marco couldn't help but look down. The boy had a confused look on his face as he patted Marco while looking at Ace.

"Eh? I'm supposed to be hugging you. What're you doing over there?"

Marco almost smacked himself in the face at the kid's idiocy.

Ace laughed, but Marco knew him well enough to know that he was still pissed off, the laugh sounding fake. "That's what I'd like to know."

Luffy "hmm"d, petting Marco as he inspected him. The blonde couldn't help the little shiver that raced down his spine at the touches. Damn, couldn't the kid just get away and leave him alone? Big, enormous black eyes glanced up at him, recognition sparking in them.

"Oh, look, it's the fire chicken!" he laughed. "What are you doing in Ace's bed, pineapple guy?"

Marco groaned, wishing the kid could remember his name. Just once. One time. It was all he wanted. And for him to STOP TOUCHING HIM. He wiggled at the continued teasing fingers ghosting wherever they pleased.

"This is my room, yoi!" he growled out, reaching his limit on patience.

Luffy hummed before he started laughing. "Ahh! Whoops~ I guess I mixed up the rooms!"

Ace looked pained before he shouted at the top of his lungs. "IDIOT!"

"Get out of here!" Marco complained, having really had enough of Luffy attaching himself to him.

"Yeah!" Ace demanded.

"Maa, but it's comfy. And I still wanna sleep," the teen said, burrowing closer as if that were all the reason he needed to cuddle with a practical stranger.

Apparently so since he almost seemed to be asleep again, his face softening back to sleepy content. A light blush swept across Marco's cheeks. He . . . he looked really cute . . .

The eldest was glad when Ace stomped over and punched Luffy over the head, dragging the whining kid out of his bed and out the door.

Marco just sat for a moment, still a little stunned at the whole scene that had just taken place. And at his reactions to Monkey D. Luffy. Shaking his head, thinking it would be better to just put the thoughts behind him and maybe get a little bit more sleep since he felt he deserved it, Marco went to lay back down and draw the covers back up. That's when he realized something.

 _Damn kid stole my blanket._

 ** _.oOo._**

 _End note:_ And thus ends another fanfiction from me. I hope you enjoyed! I'd very much love it if you had some time to review. Have a nice day/night!


End file.
